Kami Nomi Chatroom
by Time Cutter
Summary: Keima, along with some familiar faces, gets invited to a mysterious chat room called 'Kami Nomi Chatroom'. Eh, who cares? Scene 6 Summary: After 74 days, this chatroom has returned! And Chihiro was the only one who actually kept count of that. Huh.
1. Scene 0

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Scene 0**

.

Keima woke up to the bright sunshine flying through his windows. "Aahh, another great day to finish all my games... heh, I bet those girls are _dying_ to see me again... if only they were real instead of those crappy 3D girls..." he said to himself.

"Kami-nii-sama! A-Are you awake? I made a nice breakfast for you~" his sister's voice, Elucia de Lute Ima (known as Elsie), echoed from downstairs. He heard some footsteps running up to his room, followed by a bunch of loud bangs on his door.

"_K-Kussooooo!_" he screamed to himself quietly. "If I eat her deadly food now..." he paused. The God of Conquest _did not _want to know what could happen to his life by eating those horrid, disgusting food produced by that bug demon.

Getting impatient, Elsie formed a key with her _hagoromo_ and unlocked the door. "I'm coming in~ Please taste them, Kami-nii-sa-"

The moment she put a step through the room, he got a box and covered it over his 'sister's' head. Then he taped the box shut and called a delivery truck to his house.

Keima grabbed the box and rushed down, handing it over to those delivery people and signing the package. "I'm not afraid to send her away again~" he told himself after telling the delivery people to deliver his important package (Elsie) to Hawaii. Or some place.

_1 New Message_

He noticed his PFP's message. "What could this message be?" he wondered.

Opening it, he read through the contents.

_Keima Katsuragi, you have been invited to the newly-opened Kami Nomi Chatroom. Do not ask any questions, or die._

_- Blablabla_

He raised an eyebrow. What kind of name was 'Blablabla'!?

Oh well. Keima grinned. He betted that there would be no one there, and he would simply leave their chatroom to rot in the loneliness there.

.

**No words or regrets.**


	2. Scene 1

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Scene 1**

.

_[MissileGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[Otashigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Otashigami:** ...anyone here?

**Otashigami:** Huh, I knew it. This chat room is just a crappy fraud...

**MissileGirl:** Who are you talking to?

**Otashigami:** K-Kuuh! Introduce yourself first!

**Otashigami:** Wait, don't... I think I know you...

**MissileGirl:** What'd you mean by that?

**MissileGirl:** Whoa, you sure type fast.

**Otashigami:** ...it's Ayumi Takahara, isn't it?

**MissileGirl:** Neeeeh~ How'd you know that?

**MissileGirl:** Who is this?

**MissileGirl:** Reply fast! Hello?

**Otashigami:** Ugh, stop that!

**Otashigami:** I'm trying to conquer a beautiful 2D girl here, your messages keep sending me notifications!

**MissileGirl:** ...Otamegi?

**Otashigami:** When did you start calling me Otamegi instead of Otamegane?

**MissileGirl:** omg it's really you, Otamegi!

**MissileGirl:** How'd you find this chat!?

**Otashigami:** Well, I was invited.

**MissileGirl:** Me too!

**Otashigami:** ...so... what now?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Kami-nii-sama! You're so nean!

**MissileGirl:** What's 'nean' supposed to mean?

**MissileGirl:** Who is this?

**Otashigami:** By the name, it's already obvious who's that addicted to firetrucks...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Don't ignore me KNS!

**Otashigami:** Besides, who else calls me Kami-nii-sama?

**Otashigami:** And what's with the KNS?

**MissileGirl:** Elsie? How come you're absent today?

**FiretrucksFTW:** KNS = Kami Nii Sama

**FiretrucksFTW:** KNS got rid of me!

**Otashigami:** I did?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Waaaah! KNS doesn't even remember getting rid of me!

**MissileGirl:** Otamegi! You kicked your sister out of your cafe-house!?

**Otashigami:** I'm sorry, but I"m busy playing a dating SIM game here.

**MissileGirl:** Otamegi!

**FiretrucksFTW:** He didn't kick me out, KNS sent me to Hawaii!

**MissileGirl:** ...

**Otashigami:** Guh, stop chatting already!

_[Otashigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** ...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Ayumi-san, I'll tlk l8tr. Need 2 find way to get bck frm Hawaii

_[FiretrucksFTW signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** ...I want to go to Hawaii...

_[MissileGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[LibraryCutie logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LibaryCutie:** ...w-why is my chat name like that!?

_[minervakawai logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**minervakawai:** hi shiori

**LibraryCutie:** M-Minerva! When I ask you to help me think of a name, I d-didn't mean something like 'LibraryCutie'!

**minervakawai:** shiori how do u get embarrassed on chats

**minervakawai:** ?

**LibraryCutie:** I-It's a habit... [blushes]

**minervakawai:** why type '[blush] during chats

**LibraryCutie:** Just... just use proper grammar and punctuation and help me think of a better name!

**minervakawai:** come on its hard for me

**LibraryCutie:** ...

**minervakawai:** besides i think name sunds cute on u

**LibraryCutie:** W-Whatever...

_[LibraryCutie signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**minervakawai:** but it really dos

_[minervakawai signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**No words or regrets.**


	3. Scene 2

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;** I finally noticed that, on my profile, I accidentally wrote this story as 'MA'. I guess it's supposed to be 'T', tehehehe~ I'm gonna change it now~

.

**Responses to Reviews**

.

gamingunknown1; Arigatou gu1-san~ Of course I'll do more of this~ but, gomen'ne, I don't really include non-fandom characters in my stories... but I might add one later in the story...

Lord-Yellow; Arigatou gozaimasu~

Benidate86; Arigatou, Beni-san~ Also, I appreciate how you read my TWGOK stories a lot~

.

**Scene 2**

.

_[LibraryCutie logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[MissileGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LibraryCutie:** H-Hello...?

**MissileGirl:** You must be...

**LibraryCutie:** S-Shiori...

**MissileGirl:** Ah, right. The girl working in the library.

**LibraryCutie:** Shiori Shiomiya...

**MissileGirl:** Ok ok I got it geez...

**LibraryCutie:** G-Gomen'ne...

**MissileGirl:** Neh, neh, it's okay...

**MissileGirl:** Hey, can I ask something?

**LibraryCutie:** Hai...?

**MissileGirl:** How do you act embarrassed in chats?

**LibraryCutie:** E-Eeeehhh!? [blushes]

**LibraryCutie:** I, I have no idea what you are talking about...

**MissileGirl:** See? There you go again, typing things like '[blushes]'. Can't you like chat normally without blushing or stuff?

**LibraryCutie:** E-Ehhh... g, gomen'ne...

**MissileGirl:** Neh, it's okay... I just kinda find it weird.

_[FiretrucksFTW logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** Is KNS here~? -_-

**MissileGirl:** Emoticons? How dyou do that?

**MissileGirl:** *how'd you

**LibraryCutie:** Umm... just make an expression via letters, like : + D becomes :D

**MissileGirl:** Ohhh... arigatou, Shiomiya-san~ :D

**FiretrucksFTW:** Shiori-san? 'LibraryCutie'? XD

**LibraryCutie:** Dou itashimashita, Takahara-san... ummm... K-Katsuragi's imouto... mmmnnn...

**MissileGirl:** Elsie, don't tease her! She's kinda shy...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Eehhh? Gomen'ne, Shiori-san!

**LibraryCutie:** N-No problem...

**MissileGirl:** Speaking of which, Elsie...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Hai~?

**MissileGirl:** The first time you talked, to me and Katsuragi-kun, how come you didn't log in?

**FiretrucksFTW:** ...I was going to ask that too, but I guess I forgot about it~ :P

_[MissKosaka logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissKosaka:** Hey Ayumi, anything going on?

**MissileGirl:** ...'MissKosaka'? Seriously, Chihiro?

**LibraryCutie:** U-Ummm...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Neeeh!? That was Chihiro-san!?

**MissKosaka:** Hey, at least I managed to choose something ordinary...

**MissileGirl:** Elsie, did you really not recognize Chihiro from that name?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Ehehehe...

**LibraryCutie:** E-Excuse me...

**MissKosaka:** Who might you be, miss librarian?

**MissileGirl:** Well, she's that shy girl from the library.

**MissileGirl:** Shiori Shiyamio, I think?

**LibraryCutie:** S-Shiori Shiomiya...

**MissKosaka:** Oh, I know you... yeah, that time when you kept on reading your books and I had to kinda shout at you to get your attention~

**MissKosaka:** Tehehehe~

**LibraryCutie:** G-Gomen'ne...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Shiori-san, you're quite shy, aren't you~ Nehehe?

**LibraryCutie:** E-Ettoooo... Mmmm...

**MissileGirl:** Come on, now, don't tease her...

**MissKosaka:** D'awwww

**MissileGirl:** What?

**MissileGirl:** Anyways, change your name to something cooler, Chihiro!

**MissKosaka:** Eeeh? Why~?

**FiretrucksFTW:** I agree wholeheartedly!

**MissKosaka:** Not you too Elsie... what about Shiomiya-san?

**LibraryCutie:** Umm... I, I think it would be cooler with something like 'GuitarGirl' or etc...

**MissKosaka:** ...how DO you get embarrassed on chats?

**LibraryCutie:** I-It's part of my habit... X.X

**FiretrucksFTW:** C'mon, Chihiro! I wanna see what you change into

**FiretrucksFTW:** ~

**MissKosaka:** [rolls my eyes at all of you] fine...

**MissileGirl:** I saw you rolling your eyes! XD

_[MissKosaka changes her pen name into le2BPencils]_

**le2BPencils:** Better now?

**MissileGirl:** Hey no fair! I'm also in the 2B Pencils!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Me too, Chihiro-san! So unfair!

**le2BPencils:** Tehehehehe~ Too bad so sad~

**LibraryCutie:** U-Ummm... you all are in p-pencils? O.O

**MissileGirl:** LOL

**le2BPencils:** aslfkag;akdgapdgkeokgs;dokf

**FiretrucksFTW:** Ayumi-san, what does LOL mean?

**le2BPencils:** Owww...

**MissileGirl:** Chihiro: What the heck? What happened?

**MissileGirl:** Elsie: LOL means 'Laugh Out Loud', silly XD

**LibraryCutie:** E-Ettoooo... I- I misunderstood something...?

**MissileGirl:** Yeah, we meant we were in a band called the '2B Pencils', silly~ XD

**le2BPencils:** I laughed so hard I banged my head on my phone...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Oh, arigatou Ayumi-san~

**le2BPencils:** I hope it's not broken...

**MissileGirl:** o hahahaha g2g now have field n track practice

**le2BPencils:** Neh, now? Awww...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Aww... Bye Ayumi-san~

**LibraryCutie:** H-Hnnn... bye T-Takahara-senpai...

**MissileGirl:** Bye Shiori-chan

**MissileGirl:** bye Elsie

**MissileGirl:** bye chihiro

_[MissileGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**le2BPencils:** Bye Ayumi

**le2BPencils:** Ehhh no fair! She logged off before I could say 'bye' to her!

**le2BPencils:** And why is my named un-capitalized!?

**LibraryCutie:** R-Readers are coming into library now, so I think I have to go now...

**LibraryCutie:** s-sayonara

_[LibraryCutie signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**le2BPencils:** ...seriously, how DO you get embarrassed on chats?

**FiretrucksFTW:** I dunno.

**FiretrucksFTW:** That's just Shiori-san, I guess.

**le2BPencils:** Heeehhhh.

_[le2BPencils changes her pen name into SweetGuitar]_

**SweetGuitar:** How is my name?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Sounds nice~ I think it fits Chihiro-san perfectly!

**SweetGuitar:** Neh, don't say it like that... you're making me blush! Tehehe~

**FiretrucksFTW:** Anyways, KNS is playing his games repeatedly. I'm gonna go stop him and let him test my new dinner~

**SweetGuitar:** Leaving now? Sheesh...

**FiretrucksFTW:** Gomen'ne... but we can talk tomorrow, right~

**SweetGuitar:** Yeah, I guess so, neh?

**SweetGuitar:** Bye Elsie~

**FiretrucksFTW:** Bye~

_[FiretrucksFTW signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Heeeh... I guess I'm all alone now.

**SweetGuitar:** Hey Chihiro, want to go out together?

**SweetGuitar:** Y-Yes! Definitely with you, Katsuragi-kun!

**SweetGuitar:** ...there I go, talking to myself... I wonder if Katsuragi-kun will ever accept me as his girlfriend...

_[InnocentKeyboard logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Heh? Who is this?

**SweetGuitar:** Miyako?

**InnocentKeyboard:** Fufufu, Chihiro-san... I read your previous messages~

**SweetGuitar:** Eh?

**InnocentKeyboard:** ...you like Katsuragi-san~ Teehee~

**SweetGuitar:** Hey shut up!

**InnocentKeyboard:** Neeeeh~?

**SweetGuitar:** Whatever... tomorrow we have band practice after school, k?

**InnocentKeyboard:** k~

**SweetGuitar:** Did you copy my name style using an adjective and one of our instruments?

**InnocentKeyboard:** What makes you think so?

**InnocentKeyboard:** I didn't even change my name.

**InnocentKeyboard:** You must have somehow copied me instead...

**SweetGuitar:** heeeeyyy

**SweetGuitar:** g2g now, time for dinner~

**InnocentKeyboard:** kk~

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[InnocentKeyboard signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[DianaTheBeautiful logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom_]

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Hmm... looks like no one's here yet.

_[AyukawaNekoNeko logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** How do you like your name Diana,?

**DianaTheBeatiful:** Why must I be 'DianaTheBeautiful'?

**DianaTheBeautiful:** I mean, c'mon. I asked you to make me a cool name while I sleep, and _this_ is what you came up with!?

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Tehehehe~ I think it's nice~

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Ugh... Tenri...

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** What?

**DianaTheBeautiful:** About Katsuragi-kun... what are you planning to do about him for your future plans?

_[AyukawaNekoNeko signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Oh, come on Tenri... stop being embarrassed when talking about him already!

_[DianaTheBeautiful signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**No words or regrets.**

.

**Character List**

.

**Otashigami:** Katsuragi Keima

**FiretrucksFTW:** Elucia de Lute Ima / Elsie

**MissileGirl:** Takahara Ayumi

**LibraryCutie:** Shiomiya Shiori

**minervakawai:** Minerva, "Goddess of Poetry / Wisdom"

**SweetGuitar:** Kosaka Chihiro

**InnocentKeyboard:** Terada Miyako

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Ayukawa Tenri

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Diana, "Goddess of Moon"


	4. Scene 3

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Responses to Reviews**

.

_LordYellow:_ Haha, arigatou gozaimasu~

.

**「****Scene 3****」**

.

_[Time Cutter logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter**: Heeeh, is there anyone here?

**Time Cutter:** Huh, maybe no one's here...

**Time Cutter:** Oh well, time to do sme roleplayng here!

**Time Cutter:** *some *role-playing

_[RibbonRevolution logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**RibbonRevolution:** Who is this?

**RibbonRevolution:** 'Time Cutter'?

**Time Cutter:** Holy mother of whatevers! Kanon Nakagawa!?

**RibbonRevolution:** You must be a fan of me or something.

**Time Cutter:** Please marry me Kanon-chan~

_[RibbonRevolution signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Pfft, no fun.

_[Time Cutter signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[RamenSweetheart logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**RamenSweetheart:** A chatroom! Now, from now on, if you want to order ramen, you can order it through this chatroom!

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Heeh, what's this all about?

_[Time Cutter logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**RamenSweetheart:** Well, I own a Sweet Ramen restaurant, and since someone named 'Blablabla' invited me to this chatroom, I was thinking we could use this as a chance to further advertise my restaurant!

**Time Cutter:** I'll take a Ramen Champion please~

**SweetGuitar:** Ramen Champion?

**RamenSweetheart:** Whazzat?

**Time Cutter:** Oh, right, that's only in my place.

_[Time Cutter signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** What was that all about?

**RamenSweetheart:** What was that all about?

**SweetGuitar:** Hoh! Same thing!

**RamenSweetheart:** Tehehe~

**SweetGuitar:** So...

**RamenSweetheart:** Wanna order?

**SweetGuitar:** Eh, sorry... I'm kinda busy here...

_[AyukawaNekoNeko logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Um, anyone here?

**SweetGuitar:** Me here~

**RamenSweetheart:** Wanna order a sweet ramen?

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Uhh... hi? And... sorry, no...

**RamenSweetheart:** Fwaaa... I guess the chat idea won't work...

_[RamenSweetheart signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Ohhhh snaaaap~

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Don't say it like that!

_[DianaTheBeautiful logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Tenri! We need to have a talk!

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** It better not be about...

**SweetGuitar:** ...who are you people?

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Don't ask questions in that way, human.

**SweetGuitar:** Heeeh!?

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Diana!

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Anyways, I want to ask you about Katsuragi.

_[AyukawaNekoNeko signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Insert the biggest sigh here. Geez, Tenri.

_[DianaTheBeautiful signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Did I just heard 'Katsuragi'?

**SweetGuitar:** Oh wait, I meant 'did I just read'~

**SweetGuitar:** Tehehehe, silly me~

**SweetGuitar:** I'm sure someone's going to log in soon~ ^.^

**SweetGuitar:** Fuh, no one. I guess I'll go now.

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[DestroyKatsuragi logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DestroyKatsuragi:** HAI EVUREE BODEE!

**DestroyKatsuragi:** OH, SOO DER EES NO BODEE HIA?

_[MissileGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** What the?

**DestroyKatsuragi:** OH HAI DERE! WE HAF A VISITA!

**MissileGirl:** Who is this?

**MissileGirl:** What's with the 'DestroyKatsuragi' name?

**DestroyKatsuragi:** MAI NEM ISU ICHIRO KODAMA!

**MissileGirl:** Umm... our English Teacher? Ew.

**DestroyKatsuragi:** WUT ARE JU TALKINGU ABOUTO!?

_[MissileGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DestroyKatsuragi:** AAH WELL, SKUREW DISU!

_[DestroyKatsuragi signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[Time Cutter logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Anyways, min'na-san, I've decided to change things from here on.

**Otoshigami:** Who the hell are you?

**Time Cutter:** My, my, don't be so rude, Kei-chan.

**Otoshigami:** ...mom?

**Time Cutter:** Hell no! Geez!

**Time Cutter:** Anyways, I've decided that I'll allow you readers to join in this chat fic! (Simply enough, I'll let you talk to the TWGOK characters!)

**Time Cutter:** But only if you beg me for it in your reviews.

**Otoshigami:** I'm leaving now. Can't stay with a crazy Real Person.

_[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Cheh, rude.

_[Time Cutter signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[DestroyKatsuragi logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DestroyKatsuragi:** TAIMU TO DESUTUROI KATSURAGI!

**DestroyKatsuragi:** ...EH? WHEIR EES KATSURAGI!

_[Dokaini logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Dokaini:** Speak. Properly.

**DestroyKatsuragi:** SCAAARY!

_[DestroyKatsuragi signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Dokaini:** Fff. Coward.

_[Dokaini signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**No words or regrets.**

* * *

**Character List (Real Life)**

.

**Time Cutter:** Author (Me)

* * *

**Character List (TWGOK)**

.

**Otashigami:** Katsuragi Keima

**FiretrucksFTW:** Elucia de Lute Ima / Elsie

**MissileGirl:** Takahara Ayumi

**LibraryCutie:** Shiomiya Shiori

**minervakawai:** Minerva, "Goddess of Poetry / Wisdom"

**SweetGuitar:** Kosaka Chihiro

**InnocentKeyboard:** Terada Miyako

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Ayukawa Tenri

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Diana, "Goddess of Moon"

**RibbonRevolution:** Kanon Nakagawa

**RamenSweetheart:** Sumire Uemoto

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Ichiro Kodama

**Dokaini:** Yuri Nikaido


	5. Scene 4

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Author's Notes;**

.

**Responses to Reviews**

.

_gamingunknown1:_ Hehe, arigatou~ Just telling, you can change your chat's name if you want~

_Guest:_ Okay~

_Lord-Yellow:_ Hai, Ly-san~ Arigatou~ Do you want to join the chat? ^.^

.

**「****Scene 4****」**

.

_[Time Cutter logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter**: Scene 4 starts now! Oh!

_[Unknown logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** Hi everyone!

**Time Cutter:** U! Nice timing... but there's only me here for now.

**Unknown:** U!?

**Time Cutter:** U for Unknown!

**Unknown:** Yeah, whatever.

_[FiretrucksFTW logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** KNS? Are you here?

**Time Cutter:** No, Elsie, Kei-chan isn't here yet.

**FiretrucksFTW:** 'Kei-chan'?

**Unknown:** Hi Elsie.

**FiretrucksFTW:** ...Mom?

**Time Cutter:** No! I'm not your mother!

**Time Cutter:** Just because she's the only one who calls Keima 'Kei-chan' doesn't mean I'm the mother!

**Unknown:** Lol.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Gomen'ne...

**Time Cutter:** Holy mother of whatevers! U, I just read your profile and... you're Unknown_Mage from RHS!?

**Unknown:** Yep.

**Time Cutter:** Heeh~

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Pft. Mood destroyer, Kei-chan.

**Otoshigami:** ...mom?

**Time Cutter:** I already said NO last time!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Pwehehe, I also asked that.

**Unknown:** Hooh, it's Keima...

**Otoshigami:** Now who might this Real Person be?

**Unknown:** That doesn't matter. I challenge you to a battle; the prize is Yokkyun~

**Otoshigami:** YOKKYUN!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Uwaah, KNS! You just spilled my demonic miso soup on my dress...

**Time Cutter:** Why are you typing _that_ onto this chat?

**FiretrucksFTW:** No reason.

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Faaace-paaaalm!

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** ...what was that about?

**Time Cutter:** No idea.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Wasn't that Chihiro-san?

**Otoshigami:** UNKNOWN JUST SO YOU KNOW I SHALL WIN AND YOKKYUN SHALL BE MINE!

**FiretrucksFTW:** KNS, you're going to suffocate!

**Unknown:** How do you suffocate from typing too much?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Uhh...

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Awwkwaaard!

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Eh? That was awkward?

**Otoshigami:** Unknown, when are we going to start our 'challenge'?

**Unknown:** Oh, sorry. Now, I guess.

**Otoshigami:** If I may, other Real People. I shall log off and battle in a fierce fight with Mister Unknown here... and I shall win Yokkyun back!

_[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** Eh, I'll go too. I want to see how funny his face would look when I beat him~

**Time Cutter:** Good luck, Unknown_Mage~

_[Unknown signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** Who are you anyways?

**Time Cutter:** Someone.

_[Dokaini logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Dokaini:** Oh, Elsie. Did Katsuragi leave already?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Yes... who is this?

**Time Cutter:** Yuri Nikaido.

**Dokaini:** When we meet, I'll kill you, whoever you are.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Yeah, I was wondering who 'Time Cutter' was.

**Time Cutter:** I'm someone, I told you!

**Dokaini:** Idiot.

**Time Cutter:** S-Scary!

_[Time Cutter signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[Dokaini signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** -_- Now I"m the only one left...

_[minervakawai logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**minervakawai:** hi elsie

**FiretrucksFTW:** Hi Minerva-chan~ Is Shiori doing fine?

**minervakawai:** yes shiori is fine

**minervakawai:** but she starts day dreaming about katsuragikun...

**minervakawai:** which is quite suspicious

**FiretrucksFTW:** Sokka... oh cool, a firetruck just passed by me!

_[LittleGhostGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LittleGhostGirl:** Hi Elsie!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Hinaga-san!? Hi~

**minervakawai:** who is this

**FiretrucksFTW:** Well, you see;

**minervakawai:** oh wait sorry i have to go now shioris calling me to talk with her

**minervakawai:** bye

**LittleGhostGirl:** Bye, whoever.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Bye Minerva-chan~

_[minervakawai signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LittleGhostGirl:** Well, that's that. So, how are things doing, Elsie?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Tehehe, life is fine for me~ Except that KNS is being mean to me...

**LittleGhostGirl:** KNS?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Kami-nii-sama.

**LittleGhostGirl:** Oh, Keima-kun?

**LittleGhostGirl:** Anyways, can I ask you something Elsie?

**LittleGhostGirl:** ...Elsie?

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Otoshigami:** To whoever is talking to **FiretrucksFTW**, her phone broke due to some kind of accident definitely not caused by me.

_[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LittleGhostGirl:** Who is this?

**LittleGhostGirl:** Whoa. He left already, and types the whole thing faster than I could say 'Who is this'... nice...

**LittleGhostGirl:** Wait, who am I even talking to?

**LittleGhostGirl****:** Oh well. I'll go for now, I guess.

_[LittleGhostGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[Connection to FiretrucksFTW lost; FiretrucksFTW automatically signed off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[DianaTheBeautiful logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Sisters! I demand a meeting!

_[KanonLikesKatsuragi logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[TheMagnificentLuna logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[GamblingMars logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[minervakawai logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[SleepingBeauty logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Whoa.

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Did we all just log in as soon as Diana nii-san called?

**minervakawai:** i think so

**TheMagnificentLuna:** 'GamblingMars'? Gambling is not good, sisters.

**GamblingMars:** But I like to gamble! And I think Yui does... no, wait, I don't know.

**minervakawai:** you couldve erased it instead of saying no wait

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Stop.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Anyways, I called for you sisters to have a talk about... Katsuragi.

**GamblingMars:** He belongs to Yui, simple enough!

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** No! Kanon deserves him!

**SleepingBeauty:** Yaaaawn.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** When did you come, Mercury?

**SleepingBeauty:** You called for us... sisters... I'm sleepy...

**TheMagnificentLuna:** You shouldn't sleep all the time, sister Mercury.

**SleepingBeauty:** Whatever. I'm going to sleep now.

_[SleepingBeauty signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**GamblingMars:** That was fast. Back to the topic...

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Katsuragi surely likes Kanon! I mean, she's good in singing, beautiful and cute, etc...

**GamblingMars:** Like I said before, Yui is the type of girl who would convey her feelings with any method! Even if she has to rape Katsuragi.

**minervakawai:** rape!?

**DianaTheBeatiful:** Sisters, remember, Minerva is still here!

**minervakawai:** but im not the youngest mercury is

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Really?

**GamblingMars:** My, Apollo, how could you forget things about your own sister...

**minervakawai:** you forgot too right mars

**GamblingMars:** Umm... heehee?

_[minervakawai signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Now you've done it! See, you've made Minerva upset!

**TheMagnificentLuna:** You have a part it in too, sister Diana.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** I totally forgot about Luna-nee-sama.

**GamblingMars:** Me too.

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Me three.

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Luna is my body host! I'm Vulcan! V-U-L-C-A-N!

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Can we get back to topic?

**GamblingMars:** Diana-nii-san, these days you seem to be only concerned about who Katsuragi chooses...

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Nnn...

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Yeah, Diana-nii-san, can't you chill and have fun? Stop thinking about Katsuragi...

**DianaTheBeautiful:** I wasn't thinking of Katsuragi! I was just trying to make sure Tenri ends up with him in the future

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Yet you've fallen for him yourself.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** ...

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** You just got buuuurned~

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** What was that all about?

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Ahh! You just changed subject!

**GamblingMars:** Just ignore whoever that was...

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Back to topic~ You fell in love with Katsuragi yourself, sister Diana...

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Shut up! This conversation's over!

_[DianaTheBeautiful signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[DianaTheBeautiful logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DianaTheBeautiful:** And I am NOT in love with him!

_[DianaTheBeautiful signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**TheMagnificentLuna:** That asides, if Tsukiyo didn't fall for that wretched scum, I would've killed him by now.

**GamblingMars:** Neeh, then I'll help Yui fight you off. Then Katsuragi will probably like Yui!

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Pheh. He likes Kanon, I'm sure of it.

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Whatever. Sisters, I am going to sleep now. Staying up late at night is not healthy for Tsukiyo's beauty.

_[ThemagnificentLuna signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** I bet Lune-nii-san just wants to have a private dream about Katsuragi~

**GamblingMars:** You think? Maybe... Maybe Luna-nii-san has also fallen for Katsuragi?

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Nah, no way. I was just joking.

**GamblingMars:** Heh, sure. I'll be going now, I wanna try playing some video games using Yui's body.

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** You'll probably give her a headache when she wakes up or something.

**GamblingMars:** Don't worry, Apollo-nii-sama. My name is Careful~

_[GamblingMars signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Insert big sigh here. Huuhh...

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Siiiiiggghhhh~

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** ...what's with that human, whoever she was?

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Oh well. Better sleep now, I guess.

_[KanonLikesKatsuragi signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**Eh, sorry Unknown_Mage... I didn't have much ideas back then. I'll try to include you in more stuff in the next chapters...**

* * *

**Character List (Real Life)**

.

**Time Cutter:** Author (Me)

**Unknown:** gamingunknown1 (Unknown_Mage)

* * *

**Character List (TWGOK)**

.

**Otashigami:** Katsuragi Keima

**FiretrucksFTW:** Elucia de Lute Ima / Elsie

**MissileGirl:** Takahara Ayumi

**LibraryCutie:** Shiomiya Shiori

**SweetGuitar:** Kosaka Chihiro

**InnocentKeyboard:** Terada Miyako

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Ayukawa Tenri

**RibbonRevolution:** Kanon Nakagawa

**RamenSweetheart:** Sumire Uemoto

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Ichiro Kodama

**Dokaini:** Yuri Nikaido

**LittleGhostGirl:** Rieko Hinaga

.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Diana

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Apollo

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Vulcan

**GamblingMars:** Mars

**minervakawai:** Minerva

**SleepingBeauty:** Mercury


	6. Scene 5

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Summary:** Keima, along with some familiar faces, gets invited to a mysterious chat room called 'Kami Nomi Chatroom'. Eh, who cares?

**Author's Notes;** Reviews not needed, but if you want to join in the chat, you have to review your desired Chat Account name. (Not a real chat account! Just for this story. But you can use your personal name if you want... but I suggest not.) This is a chat story, so it might be dumb.

**Story Notes;** A chat story between random chosen characters from the TWGOK Universe for each Scene (Chapter). All spelling mistakes in any part is INTENDED, so there is no need to point them out. (eg/. 'what' into 'wht', 'Luna' into 'Lune',)

**Chapter Notes;** Scene 5 Summary: Umm... I really do not know what is going on here. Yeah, I lose track of even my own stories. What is wrong with me?

.

**Responses to Reviews**

.

_gamingunknown1:_ Sokka... it's okay, UM-san~ I'm sure next time you'll definitely win! (And receive Haqua~) And if you do that, the Goddesses will surely give our Katsuragi a little visit... and a small present... mwahahahaha!

.

**「****Scene 5****」**

.

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Otoshigami:** HOH YES! I DEFEATED UNKNOWN! YOKKYUN IS MINE!

**Time Cutter:** But... but... how!? I cheered on Unknown_Mage! I even made a bet on him with someone!

_[GamblingMars logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**GamblingMars:** Pay up, whoever you are. I totally won! (Arigatou Katsuragi~)

**Time Cutter:** That was just luck. I'll pay soon.

**GamblingMars:** Did this randomly teleported money come from you?

**Time Cutter:** Yep.

**Otoshigami:** Time Cutter, how come you didn't even log in before you talked?

**Time Cutter:** Ummm...

_[Time Cutter logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Happy?

**Otoshigami:** Weird. Whatever.

**Otoshigami:** I'm gonna go back to capturing 2D heroines... they're the true definition of beauty...

**Time Cutter:** Whatever.

**GamblingMars:** Wait, Katsuragi! Don't you want to have a talk with Yui? That man's literally in love with you!

_[ManlyDrummer logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**ManlyDrummer:** I'm a GIRL, Mars!

**GamblingMars:** Really?

**Otoshigami:** Whatever.

_[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**ManlyDrummer:** ...awww...

**GamblingMars:** Cheer up, man.

**Time Cutter:** Woman.

**GamblingMars:** Whatever. Cheer up Yui!

**ManlyDrummer:** Easier said than done, Mars...

**Time Cutter:** Umm... anyone wants some ice-cream?

**GamblingMars:** Me!

**ManlyDrummer:** Okay, I guess.

**GamblingMars:** Was that ice-cream that just fell on the mirror _and_ Yui's head yours, TC?

**Time Cutter:** Yep.

**ManlyDrummer:** Magic? Cool... I want to know how to do that!

**ManlyDrummer:** Maybe I can show it off to Katsuragi...

_[Unknown logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** Hiya everyone.

**Time Cutter:** Unknown_Mage! Hooplah!

**GamblingMars:** 'Hooplah'?

**Time Cutter:** Hooray, whatever.

**Unknown:** Did Katsuragi already log off?

**ManlyDrummer:** Yup.

**Unknown:** Aww, I was gonna challenge him to another battle for Haqua-san this time.

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Otoshigami:** Eh, I don't care about her. Take her if you want.

_[HerminiumOf89 logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**HerminiumOf89:** E-Ey! Don't just let me get taken by that unknown Unknown!

**Unknown:** Lol.

**Otoshigami:** Fine. Since it's a game challenge, I'm sure I'll win... but you can still take her.

**HerminiumOf89:** Katsuragi!

**GamblingMars:** This is great! If she gets taken, then Yui can make sure that she's one step closer to Katsuragi!

**ManlyDrummer:** Wow, really?

**Time Cutter:** Double lol.

**Otoshigami:** The challenge will start soon, be prepared, Unknown.

**Time Cutter:** Oh, and just announcing, I'm in the middle of writing a Keima/Lune story.

**HerminiumOf89:** 'Lune'?

**Otoshigami:** Who's that?

**Unknown:** Ohh...

**ManlyDrummer:** No idea.

**GamblingMars:** Me neither.

_[BloodyGreenRidingHood logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** I'll stab you so much, Time Cutter, that blood won't stop flowing out.

**HerminiumOf89:** Wait a second... I think I know that aura arriving from that sentence...

**Time Cutter:** Who was it that almost killed Haqua during Katsuragi's attempt to bring out Mercury from Ayumi, I wonder...

**Otoshigami:** HEEEH!? You're pairing ME with HER!?

**HerminiumOf89:** That psychopathic green-haired girl!?

**GamblingMars:** That murderer who captured me and Yui during that night!?

**ManlyDrummer:** I was captured? ...oh, you haven't explained everything to met yet, Mars...

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** I'm still here, you know.

**Unknown:** Lol. Keima/Lune... funny. Otoshigami, when are we gonna start the match for Haqua?

**HerminiumOf89:** KATSURAGI! YOU BETTER WIN!

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** I'll kill you many times, Time Cutter.

**Otoshigami:** But who IS Time Cutter and where IS he?

**Time Cutter:** I'm SOMEONE and I live in SOMEWHERE! Guh.

**ManlyDrummer:** That asides, how'd you guys find this chat room?

**Otoshigami:** I was invited by someone silly named 'Blablabla'.

**HerminiumOf89:** Me too... what kind of name is that, anyways?

**ManlyDrummer:** Same here. To think that person even knows about this 'Goddesses' thing...

**GamblingMars:** Yeah, they even invited me... and since I had no phone, I got one for free! (In the mirror!)

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** That stupid 'Blablabla'... if I ever meet them, I'd kill them until they can't even be recognizable.

**Unknown:** I requested to be added.

**ManlyDrummer:** Requested who?

**Time Cutter:** Me.

**Otoshigami:** I see.

**Otoshigami:** Wait, then that means...?

**HerminiumOf89:** You are...?

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** 'Blablabla'?

**Time Cutter:** Nope. The truth is that 'Blablabla' is DOKURO SKULL!

**Otoshigami:** Say what?

**HerminiumOf89:** What?

**ManlyDrummer: **Who?

**GamblingMars:** I dunno him.

**Time Cutter:** Her.

**GamblingMars:** Whatever.

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** I'll kill that skeleton...

**Unknown:** Lol.

**Time Cutter:** Nah, just kidding. It's me.

_[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[ManlyDrummer signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[HerminiumOf89 signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[GamblingMars signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[BloodyGreenRidingHood signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Aww, dang.

**Unknown:** I guess we are the only two left now, huh.

**Time Cutter:** Anyways, be sure to expect my Keima/Lune story.

**Unknown:** Sure...

**Time Cutter:** I'm gonna call it Trapped in The White Maze. Somethin' like that. And good luck on the battle for Haqua, yo!

**Unknown:** Thanks~

_[Unknown signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Time Cutter:** Oh well. I'll be going too, I guess.

_[Time Cutter signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** Yo, yo, anybody here?

**SweetGuitar:** Guess not.

_[MissileGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[InnocentKeyboard logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** Keyboard? Is that you, Miyako?

**InnocentKeyboard:** Yep~

_[ManlyDrummer logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**ManlyDrummer:** Hey guys~

**SweetGuitar:** Drummer... Yui, right?

**ManlyDrummer:** Bingo!

**MissileGirl:** XD lol, 'manly'

**ManlyDrummer:** / Not funny!

**InnocentKeyboard:** Haha, 'manly'~ Kinda funny~

_[FiretrucksFTW logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** Ohayou~

**SweetGuitar:** Elsie, it's... like... evening already.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Konbanwa~

**SweetGuitar:** Faaacee-paaaalm~

**FiretrucksFTW:** Hey, what's with you Chihiro-san? You've been appearing randomly quite a few times during chats, saying weird things like that...

**MissileGirl:** I was gonna ask that.

**ManlyDrummer:** Never seen that happen before.

**InnocentKeyboard:** Me neither.

**SweetGuitar:** Well, it's just when I suddenly get the feeling to do that. For example, my mind's telling me to say 'Whaaatteeeveeer~' in after three more posts.

**InnocentKeyboard:** Your mind tells you to do things?

**MissileGirl:** Lol, that's funny.

**ManlyDrummer:** More funny than my chat name?

**SweetGuitar:** Whaaatteeeveeer~

**FiretrucksFTW:** Ah! She said it!

**MissileGirl:** Wow! Hey, ChihiMind, what do you think I should write for tomorrow's Quiz?

**InnocentKeyboard:** Don't tell Ayumi, ChihiMind, tell me!

**MannlyDrummer:** Tell me if I can be the husband and my lover can be my wife?

**SweetGuitar:** Yui, what?

**ManlyDrummer:** Oh, uhmm...

**ManlyDrummer:** Does anyone know how to delete posts on chats?

**InnocentKeyboard:** Lol, too late for that.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Kinda funny~

**MissileGirl:** Extremely funny!

**MissileGirl:** [raises my eyebrow]

**ManlyDrummer:** I saw that!

_[ManlyDrummer signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** Chihiro! Look what you've done!

**SweetGuitar:** That was YOU Ayumi!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Lol, Chihiro~ Apologize~

**InnocentKeyboard:** Yeah Chihiro~

**SweetGuitar:** / Why are you guys siding with Ayumi!?

**InnocentKeyboard:** Lol, anyways, I'm gonna grab some dinner now. Bye, neh?

**SweetGuitar:** Bye, and make sure not to do anything behind my back.

**InnocentKeyboard:** Lol, of course not!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Bye Miyako-san~

**MissileGirl:** Bye~

_[InnocentKeyboard signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** Who's gonna leave next? Will it be me? Elsie? Or Chihiro?

**MissileGirl:** Find out next time, on _Fragon Mall C!_

**SweetGuitar:** Um, what? You still watch that show, Ayumi?

**FiretrucksFTW:** Huuh, I think it's boring...

**MissileGirl:** Of course not! I totally am not watching that show right now!

**SweetGuitar:** [raises an eyebrow at you]

**MissileGirl:** I saw that!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Read.

**MissileGirl:** I read that!

**MissileGirl:** Whatever!

**MissileGirl:** That asides, I'm definitely NOT watching the show right now!

**SweetGuitar:** The point is, I think Babarot (Mohu) is too manly to be manly.

**MissileGirl:** That doesn't make sense, but I say Babarot (Mohu) is awesome! I prefer Prince Yegeta though.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Aah! See! Ayumi-san is still watching it, I'm sure!

**SweetGuitar:** Plan successful~

**MissileGirl:** / I was just joking!

**SweetGuitar:** Oh really...

**SweetGuitar:** Lohan is hotter than Blunks and Moten!

**MissileGirl:** No way! Blunks is the hottest!

**FiretrucksFTW:** Lol, caught again.

**MissileGirl:** Stop tricking me!

**SweetGuitar:** Lol, but it's fun!

**MissileGirl:** Ah, I think the teacher is calling me to a meeting now. Have to go.

_[MissileGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**FiretrucksFTW:** But... it's Sunday! And it's evening!

**SweetGuitar:** Well, it's an obvious lie, duh~ Lol, I can't believe Ayumi still watches it.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Have you ever watched it, Chihiro-san?

**SweetGuitar:** Of course not! I just searched it up on the Jinternet!

**SweetGuitar:** I didn't like that show ever since I heard part of it's song, Ba La Head Ba La, so I decided to search it up on Mickipedia.

**SweetGuitar:** And I found out that the plot is really horrible. In my opinions, at least.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Okay, okay!

**SweetGuitar:** Lol, sorry about that Elly~

**FiretrucksFTW:** Anyways, tomorrow Monday do we have practice?

**SweetGuitar:** Yep.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Okay, thanks for telling~

**FiretrucksFTW:** GOT TO GO NOW KANONS SHOW IS HERE BYE

_[FiretrucksFTW signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** I'm alone now, I guess.

**SweetGuitar:** Time for some roleplay...

**SweetGuitar:** Oh no! The evil alien Krieza is attacking the Falekians!

**SweetGuitar:** The heroic Duper Daiyan Chihiro arrives to rescue the day!

**SweetGuitar:** She uses the NA-ME-HA-ME-HA! Booyah! The evil Krieza has been defeated!

**SweetGuitar:** It's a good thing Ayumi and the others don't know I still watch that show... Phew...

**SweetGuitar:** Wait, last time when Miyako heard me saying I like Katsuragi, didn't she say we can see past messages?

**SweetGuitar:** Oh whatever. it's not like Ayumi or anyone else is going to log in now...

**SweetGuitar:** Haha, who am I even talking to?

_[MissileGirl logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** I saw it! I saw everything!

**SweetGuitar:** AYUMI!?

**MissileGirl:** Wow, Chihiro. I didn't know you still watched it.

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MissileGirl:** Yay! Payback is awesome!

_[MissileGirl signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**No words, no regrets.**

* * *

**Character List (Real Life)**

.

**Time Cutter:** Author (Me)

**Unknown:** gamingunknown1 (Unknown_Mage)

* * *

**Character List (TWGOK)**

.

**Otashigami:** Katsuragi Keima

**MissileGirl:** Takahara Ayumi

**LibraryCutie:** Shiomiya Shiori

**SweetGuitar:** Kosaka Chihiro

**InnocentKeyboard:** Terada Miyako

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Ayukawa Tenri

**RibbonRevolution:** Kanon Nakagawa

**RamenSweetheart:** Sumire Uemoto

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Ichiro Kodama

**Dokaini:** Yuri Nikaido

**LittleGhostGirl:** Rieko Hinaga

**ManlyDrummer:** Yui Goido

.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Diana

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Apollo

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Vulcan

**GamblingMars:** Mars

**minervakawai:** Minerva

**SleepingBeauty:** Mercury

.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Elucia de Lute Ima / Elsie

**HerminiumOf89:** Haqua du Lot Herminium / Haqua

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** Lune / Rune


	7. Scene 6

**_Kami Nomi Chatroom_**

_The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ_  
_by Tamiki Wakaki_

_Fanfic by: Time Cutter_

**Summary:** Just like what the title says, this is a simple TWGOK chatroom-fic. Filled with random stuff... oh, hey, your PFP's shaking. You have one message... wow! The creator of that chatroom just invited you! Wanna join?

**Author's Notes;** Reviews not needed, but if you want to join in the chat, you have to review your desired Chat Account name. (Not a real chat account! Just for this story. But you can use your personal name if you want... but I suggest not.) This is a chat story, so it might be dumb.

**Story Notes;** A chat story between random chosen characters from the TWGOK Universe for each Scene (Chapter). All spelling mistakes in any part is INTENDED, so there is no need to point them out. (eg/. 'what' into 'wht', 'Luna' into 'Lune',)

.

**Responses to Reviews**

.

_gamingunknown1:_ Tie? Darn, that Katsuragi sure is tough. Lol, that must've hurt, having a PFP thrown at you~ XD, Oh, and just a note, that other story involing Keima/Lune romance is just a test fic. I'm not really expecting anything good for it, until I make a remake (and not test-fic) story for it. So I suggest not reading it if you want to find a _real good story_. Just saying...

_Asuka Aramachi:_ Aww, thanks~ Tehehehe~ Yes, you may, and again thanks! (You're welcomed!)

_Idolmaster Yamada:_ Eh, I don't mind it, though I find your crossover fic quite silly but fun to re-read~ It's up to you, though, if you want to join or not!

_top1imno1 (guest):_ Aww, gee, thanks~ Hai, I know that, but I kind of forget things easily when typing fanfictions, so... yeah... thanks for reminding me, though~ And, don't worry, they all will (eventually) appear in this story. But just not altogether in one chapter at one time... that'd be quite hard... Again, thanks for reading!

_ZeonTwoSix:_ Eh, no worries! Doesn't matter. I'll tell Kodama that, hehehe~ Also, I read your story. Nice!

.

**「****Scene 6****」**

.

_[Otoshigami logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Otoshigami:** Hey, what gives?

**Otoshigami:** I thought this chatroom's creator had died or something. _Now_ it comes back on, huh.

**Otoshigami:** ...why am I talking to myself?

**Otoshigami:** Whatever. I'm too busy playing galge games and conquering those beautiful 2D girls.

_[Tizzy the Dizzy logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Hiya Kei-chan!

**Otoshigami:** ...mom?

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Are you serious?

**Otoshigami:** Nah, just trying to annoy you. What's with this chatroom?

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** OMG~ 73 days and it's finally back!

**Otoshigami:** Exactly my point.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** ...it's been THAT long!?

_[Unknown logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** Darn. I can't believe I still lost to Keima even with the help of the Goddesses.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Goddesses' help!? And still lost!? Whoa.

**Otoshigami:** No one can defeat me. Mwahahahaha!

**SweetGuitar:** Goddesses? Lose!? What are we talking about here!?

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Does anyone notice a change in my name?

**Unknown:** Of course.

**Otoshigami:** Nope.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** ...whaaaaat!?

**Otoshigami:** Definitely a no.

**SweetGuitar:** 'Ey! Don't avoid the subject!

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** We were talking about something you shouldn't know about.

**SweetGuitar:** What? Why? Why can't I know about it?

_[Connection to SweetGuitar lost; SweetGuitar automatically signed off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** Wow, you just mini-exploded her phone, didn't you?

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Yeah, lol XD

**Otoshigami:** ...you're horrible, really.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** I'm proud of it.

**Otoshigami:** ...

**Unknown:** XD nice one.

**Otoshigami:** Whatever. I'm going off to continue my galge games.

_____[Otoshigami signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** So... why was this chatroom out for so long?

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Eh. I got lazy and was kinda busy. And the net was being mean.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Oh yeah, we're going to have a newcomer joining us in this chatroom.

**Unknown:** Who?

_[Asu-chan logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Asu-chan:** Hello~

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Hi Asu-chan!

**Unknown:** Hi~

**Asu-chan:** Thanks for accepting me, Tizzy!

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** ...I wonder if Keima really didn't recognize my name change.

**Unknown:** He probably did, but just doesn't care.

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** *sigh

**Tizzy the Dizzy:** Eh, I'm gonna go now.

___[Tizzy the Dizzy signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** So... do you write stories?

**Asu-chan:** Nnnnope. I read them, though.

**Unknown:** Oh.

_[Tizzy the Dizzy logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[Tizzy the Dizzy changes her pen-name into Tizzy]_

**Tizzy:** Bee-tee-double-you, I forgot to mention; I meant we're having TWO newcomers, not only Asu-chan.

**Asu-chan:** ooh, who?

**Unknown:** Curiosity kills the cats- us.

**Tizzy:** It's an anonymous person called ZeonTwoSix!

**Unknown:** Oh, then he doesn't write stories.

_[CelestialPreventer logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**CelestialPreventer:** Hi everyone!

**Unknown:** Hi

**Asu-chan:** Hi!

**Tizzy:** Hi, and Unknown, he does. He has an account; I found it via Google.

_[SweetGuitar logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**SweetGuitar:** OMG Tizzy u a stalker!

_[SweetGuitar signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**CelestialPreventer:** ...what was that all about?

**Tizzy:** Wait, I thought I mini-exploded her phone already!

**Asu-chan:** Fate must be messing around with you.

**Unknown:** And Fate must favor Chihiro over you.

**Tizzy:** Fwaaaaaa...

_[Tizzy signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[DestroyKatsuragi logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**DestroyKatsuragi:** DIE KATSURAGI! FACE MY APPLE OF DEATH!

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Oops, now the screen of my computer has a huge crack on it.

**Unknown:** You literally THREW an apple at your computer, trying to get Katsuragi!?

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Ummmm...

**Asu-chan:** He's not even online right now!

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Uhhh...

**CelestialPreventer:** Hey, Kodama-sensei, I have an old friend who is willing to become your substitute teacher while you can go and have a one-month vacation.

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Yesss! Sankyu beri macho!

**Asu-chan:** ..what?

_[DestroyKatsuragi signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Unknown:** That was... weird...

**Unknown:** Anyways, gotta go now, fellas. I'm gonna go find some more TWGOK stories.

**Asu-chan:** G'luck!

_____[Unknown signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Asu-chan:** Speaking of which, I also have to (kinda) go now. Bye, CP!

**CelestialPreventer:** Okay. Bye Asu-chan!

_____[Asu-chan signs off Kami Nomi_ Chatroom]

**CelestialPreventer:** Siiiiiiighh.

_[Dokaini logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Dokaini:** Did you really send that idiot Kodama to a one-month vacation?

**CelestialPreventer:** Umm... yes?

**Dokaini:** I shall kill you painfully. I needed a vacation, and you give it to Kodama? Ugh.

**CelestialPreventer:** ...mercy on me, please?

**Dokaini:** Hmph.

**Dokaini:** Tell me about your story.

**CelestialPreventer:** Story?

**Dokaini: **_TWGOK Side Story: The POV of Another Substitute Teacher_

**CelestialPreventer:** Eh? You know about FanFiction?

**Dokaini:** Of course. I also know that we're in a chatroom story made by an idiotic girl who claims to be able to time travel.

_[Tizzy logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Tizzy:** H-Hey! Dn't call m eidiotic!

**Tizzy:** Nw you're makn g mes neeze!

_[Tizzy signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Dokaini:** Huh, that went well.

**CelestialPreventer:** Anyways, want to still hear my story?

**Dokaini:** Sure.

_**{THE TIZZY ALERT:**__ I have not written the explanation of his story. If you want to find out, read it on ZeonTwoSix's profile._**}**

**Dokaini:** ...huh, sounds interesting.

**CelestialPreventer:** Thanks, Nikaido-sensei!

**Dokaini:** You're welcome. Now I'm gonna go give Kodama some 'farewell-gift' before he goes on his vacation.

_[Dokaini signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**CelestialPreventer:** ...creepy.

_[CelestialPreventer signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

_[LibraryCutie logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LibraryCutie:** ...s-so this chatroom is finally back?

_[Tizzy logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Tizzy:** That's right, lil' Shiori!

**LibraryCutie:** W-WHo are you?

**LibraryCutie:** And, and I"m not little...

**LibraryCutie:** A-Ano, sorry about that extra capital H in 'WHo'... and the double-quotation marks in 'I"m'...

**Tizzy:** ...how DO you get embarrassed on chats?

_[MoonlightBeauty logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**MoonlightBeauty:** What kind of chatroom is this? There's only three people in here, if you include me.

**Tizzy:** ...is it just me, or are you not acting like the real Tsukiyo does?

**MoonlightBeauty:** Internet and chatrooms let us hide our real emotions and personalities.

**MoonlightBeauty:** 'sides, how'd you know my name?

**LibraryCutie:** H-Hi Kujyo-san...

**MoonlightBeauty:** Hello Shiomiya-san.

**Tizzy:** Oh yeah, good timing. I wanted to know your reactions to something.

**LibraryCutie:** H-Hai?

**MoonlightBeauty:** It better not be perverted.

**Tizzy:** You see, I'm kind of a yuri fangirl... and...

_[MoonlightBeauty signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Tizzy:** No fair! You didn't even finish listening to me?

**Tizzy:** ...Shiori, can I ask you instead

**LibraryCutie:** U-Ummm, I... I get a bad feeling... *blushes

**Tizzy:** Still don't know why you type 'blushes' sometimes, but whatever.

**Tizzy:** Like I was saying, I'm a yuri fangirl, So I wanted to write one...

_[LibraryCutie signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**Tizzy:** ...argh.

_[Tizzy signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

_[LibraryCutie logs into Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

**LibraryCutie:** B-Baka!

_[LibraryCutie signs off Kami Nomi Chatroom]_

.

**Yes, I'm using the whole time length that this story was inactive to my advantage. Chihiro noticed it- IT WAS UN-UPDATED FOR 73 DAYS!**

**No words or regret.**

**.**

**...Maybe a little bit regret for not updating it for such a long time.**

* * *

**Character List (Real Life)**

.

(Time Cutter) - (Tizzy the Dizzy)  
- **Tizzy****:** Author (Me)

**Unknown:** gamingunknown1 (Unknown_Mage)

**Asu-chan:** Asuka Aramachi

**CelestialPreventer:** ZeonTwoSix

* * *

**Character List (TWGOK)**

.

**Otashigami:** Katsuragi Keima

**Dokaini:** Yuri Nikaido

**MissGokult:** Yukie Marui (TO BE ADDED OTHER CHAPTER)

**NotAnIdioticBuddy:** Ryo Asama (TO BE ADDED OTHER CHAPTER)

.

**MissileGirl:** Takahara Ayumi

**LibraryCutie:** Shiomiya Shiori

**SweetGuitar:** Kosaka Chihiro

**InnocentKeyboard:** Terada Miyako

**AyukawaNekoNeko:** Ayukawa Tenri

**RibbonRevolution:** Kanon Nakagawa

**RamenSweetheart:** Sumire Uemoto

**DestroyKatsuragi:** Ichiro Kodama

**LittleGhostGirl:** Rieko Hinaga

**ManlyDrummer:** Yui Goido

**MoonlightBeauty:** Tsukiyo Kujyo

**ImTotallyRich:** Mio Aoyama (TO BE ADDED OTHER CHAPTER)

.

**DianaTheBeautiful:** Diana

**KanonLikesKatsuragi:** Apollo

**TheMagnificentLuna:** Vulcan

**GamblingMars:** Mars

**minervakawai:** Minerva

**SleepingBeauty:** Mercury

.

**FiretrucksFTW:** Elucia de Lute Ima / Elsie

**HerminiumOf89:** Haqua du Lot Herminium / Haqua

**TheGreatNora:** Nora Floriann Leoria / Nora (TO BE ADDED OTHER CHAPTER)

**BloodyGreenRidingHood:** Lune / Ryune


End file.
